1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for producing molded objects from foamable plastics, more particularly, polyurethane, wherein the two-part mold in which the molded articles are foamed is secured to the superposed clamping plates of a mold support and one of the two clamping plates is movable towards the other clamping plate and returnable to its initial position by means of working cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of some of the known devices of the above-mentioned construction, the second clamping plate which is not movable by means of the working cylinders is mounted on the frame of the mold support in such a way that is is pivotable from its position with respect to the first plate. The second clamping plate is pivotable both in the case of the device according to German OS No. 1 905 621 and also in the case of another known device by means of normal pneumatically or hydraulically operable working cylinders which are mounted on the frame of the device. As a result, the pivoting range is small and in the case of the device according to German OS No. 1 905 621 is less than 90.degree. and in the case of the other device about 100.degree.. The mold support in the case of these two devices and accordingly, the two-part mold are pivotable about an axis directed at right angles to the mold closing movement and also parallel to the pivot axis of the pivotable clamping plate.
In the case of some of the other devices cited initially it is known to mount the mold support on the frame of the device in such a way that the support and, accordingly the mold which it contains, can be pivoted about two axes disposed at right angles to one another. One of the two afore-mentioned axes is disposed either in the direction of the mold closing direction (German UM No. 7 021 077 and German Utility Model No. 7 219 751) or it is disposed at right angles thereto (German Utility Model No. 022 955).
In the case of another group of the known devices, the mold support is only pivotable about an axis at right angles to the mold closing movement. The axis is either disposed in the center of gravity of the mold support and thus in the region of the clamping plates of the same or it is disposed outside of the clamping plates, for example, to the side of the clamping plates (German OS No. 2 003 308).
It is necessary to pivot the mold support in order to bring the two-part mold disposed in the same into a good pouring and venting position. The pivotability of the mold support is also intended to facilitate operation of these devices -- particularly if the second clamping plate is also pivotable -- that is, it is intended to facilitate assembly and disassembly of the molds, ready removal of the foamed molded articles from the molds and cleaning of the molds.
The disadvantage of these known devices is that none of them are designed in such a way as to be especially suitable -- particularly in terms of their manipulability -- for producing a plurality of differently shaped molded articles and for refoaming them or for refoaming so-called inserts or reinforcement parts. In addition, automatic removal of the foamed molded articles from the molds is either impossible or can only be effected in an unsatisfactory manner.